Beggining of A Homicidal Maniac
by sketz
Summary: This is my first JTHM fanfic. Anyways, it's my idea on how Johnny became the way he is and leaves the possibility that Squee...you'll figure it out. Read and review please!


The Beginning of A Homicidal Maniac  
  
A little Johnny held his teddy bear close to his chest. They were moving to a big new house and Johnny didn't want to. He loved the house they were in...why did they have to move? All of his friends were here and he'd be leaving them behind if they moved. His mom carried a small box into the back of the big truck. His father was doing the same but with much bigger boxes. All Johnny could do was watch as they boxed up his possessions and put them in the truck. There was nothing he could do. He clutched his bear tighter and tears started to stream down his face.  
  
His mother put the box in the truck and walked over to Johnny. She bent down onto her knees and put a reassuring arm around little Johnny's shoulders. She gave him a big hug and told him everything was going to be okay, he'd still be able to see his friends. Johnny's tears started to subside and his mom wiped the rest off of his face. She gave him a big smile and he couldn't help but smile back. She picked him up and he held his bear by one of the arms so his mom could hold him. She brushed back her curly brown hair and he put his free arm around her neck. His father put a few more boxes in the truck and then walked over to Johnny and his mother. He took Johnny from her grip and tossed him in the air only to catch a gleeful, squealing Johnny.   
  
Not much later did they all get into the little car and as Johnny sat in the back seat, his mother told himall kinds of stories about the new house. How big it was, how many other children lived in the neighborhood, how nice the school was, etc. He smiled all the way to the house, forgetting why he was crying earlier. As the car rounded the corner, Johnny saw the street. There house was a nice two story marked by the number 779. Johnny watched as some bigger children on bicyles stopped to watch the car pull into the garage. His father got out of the car first followed by his mother. She opened the door and Johnny unbuckled himself from the seat. She took him through the small door into their new kitchen. For the next few minutes she led little Johnny through the house, letting him pick the room he wanted. It was above the front door and it had a window overlooking the street. it was fairly big but not to big. He was extremely happy and let his mother now that he wanted that room as soon as he set foot in it.   
  
Johnny's mother let him go outside and play. She, on the other hand, went to help unload boxes from the truck. He looked at the houses that were next to theirs. The one on the right was nice like the rest, but the one on the left, 777, seemed creepy and scared Johnny. While looking at the other houses, he met some of the neighbor children and they weren't nice at all. They made fun of him because he was skinny and he carried around a bear. Johnny was hurt and tried not to cry and run back into the house. He was about to tell them that they were stupid heads when a hand rested on this shoulder. He froze and so did the other children. He instantly clutched his bear to his chest and slowly turned around. There was a tall man standing behind him. He was scary looking. He had big boots on and he wore a lot of black.  
  
The man stood staring down at the children. They started to whimper and he flashed a big smile, one to creepy to be warm and loving like his parents' were. Johnny's eyes got big and he let out a small gasp of terror. The other children ran for their lives and the man lifted his hand off of Johnny's shoulder. The man stopped smiling as soon as the children were gone and looked down at Johnny. Johnny started to tremble and the man gave him a less creepy smile.  
  
"Those crack babies always try to bring you down," the creepy man said.  
  
Johnny stood looking up at the man in horror.  
  
"Forgive me, my name is Kyle, hopefully you have no permanent mental trauma due to this experiance...am I correct?"  
  
Johnny let his bear loose from his iron tight grip. "My name is Johnny and I'm six years old and we just moved in to that house. We're number 779," he said with a small smile on his face that the creepy man, Kyle, hadn't killed him yet.  
  
"Ah, so we're neighbors now. See, my house is right next to yours. Yes, it's the one with no grass, I'm afraid nothing will grow in that dirt. Hmm...must be my fertilizer."  
  
At that last thought, Kyle snickered and the stopped abruptly when he noticed that Johnny was staring wide eyed at the house.  
  
Johnny looked from the house to Kyle and then took a long look at his house. Kyle seemed nice enough, after all he did save him from the mean children that were making fun on him. He returned his eyes to Kyle. "What do you mean by 'permanent mental trauma'?"  
  
Kyle looked up at the sun filled sky and laughed deeply. "It's grown up talk, you'll get it when you're older. For now, think nothing of it."  
  
Johnny shrugged and chewed his bottom lip nervously, trying to tell Kyle that he had to go back home. Kyle looked back down at Johnny and his faced showed no emotion. Johnny stopped chewing his lip and clutched his bear until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Who's your little friend? May I see him," Kyle asked as he held out a hand to Johnny.  
  
"Oh, my bear? His name is Nny. I wanted to call him Johnny but that would've been confusing because my mommy calls for him too when she wants me so we gave him a nick name," Johnny said as he passed Nny to Kyle.  
  
Kyle examined the bear, turning him around in his hands and looking at it with a focused look on his face. Soon his face featured the emotion that parents usually get around babies. The one they get when they do baby talk.  
  
"Your little friend is quite amusing. He makes me laugh. He tells me I'm a bad person. HA! He should be a stand up comedian," Kyle said as Johnny smiled a little bigger and giggled.   
  
Then Kyle flipped. He squeezed the bear until it's already huge head seemed to get bigger from the pressure. Johnny stood in complete shock as Kyle continued speaking.  
  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT NNY? YOU'RE A PILE OF STINKING WASTE! YOU JUDGE AND NOT ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE JUDGED! AFTER ALL THE SHIT THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW OF AND YOU JUDGE ME? FILTH IS WHAT YOU ARE AND FILTH YOU SHALL ALWAYS BE!!!"   
  
Kyle stopped yelling at the stuffed bear and diverted his gaze to Johnny. "And you. Don't listen to this thing you call a friend EVER! He will use you and mold you and alter your life in supernatural ways so that you will become a plug...like me." Kyle dropped the bear onto the sidewalk and stepped on its head numerous times before flashing his creepy smile and walking back off into his house. Johnny snatched the bear up and ran screaming into his own house.  
  
7 MONTHS LATER...  
  
Everyone at the funeral was dressed in black. Most people had tissues pressed to their faces and tears streaming down from their eyes. Johnny spotted Kyle near the back of the crowd. Johnny's father was the first in line at the casket to peer in at what once was his wife. Johnny's mother had been in a horrible car accident and it was a miracle that they could still have an open casket for Johnny's sake. Johnny's father lifted him up and held him like his mother used to. Johnny looked down into the casket and he couldn't hold back. He started bawling and buried his face in his father's suit. Johnny's father patted him on the back and the gently set him down on the moist ground. Johnny looked back into the crowd. Even though Kyle had scared Johnny numerous times over the past seven months and didn't seem to care much, he looked sad.   
  
The rest of the crowd went through and said their prayers for his mother's soul and then left. The funeral was basically over and Johnny didn't want it to be. He knew where the casket would go. Deep within the ground and he wouldn't ever see his mother again except in pictures and memories. Kyle was the last in line and put a flower in Johnny's mother's hand, then turned around and looked down on Johnny. He didn't smile and he didn't scare him, he just said good bye and left as everyone else did. Johnny's dad put him in the car and they drove off back towards their house. Johnny didn't think he'd ever be happy again and didn't even bother to hold the bear that usually brought him comfort. The words that Kyle had said when they first met had stuck with Johnny and he didn't take them seriously...but he would now...now that he knew what Nny could do.  
  
9 YEARS LATER...  
  
After the death of his mother, Johnny went in a downward spiral from there. So did his father. His father started drinking and they had to sell a lot of things to get money to pay the bills since his father got fired from his job and couldn't find work. Johnny didn't want to sell Nny and nearly all of his possessions, but he had to if he didn't want to be homeless. Kyle didn't seemto bother with Johnny any more, only breaking in through the window to get something from their bathroom.   
  
A nice enough looking couple bought the bear. They seemed so happy. He didn't even ask why they bought it, maybe as a present for a nephew or niece or other family member. Johnny watched as within the span of two days, people bought their stuff. All they had was the television, the phone, the sofa, their beds, and a couple of TV dinner tables they got from a trade. Johnny sat up in his room and looked down at the street. Though it had been a sunny day and was now a nice night, he didn't feel like doing anything. As his father passed out on the sofa, Johnny went into the kitchen and snuck some of his father's beer and took it up on the roof. He sat and forced himself to drink it as he looked down at Kyle's house. Johnny was only fifteen and he was a skinny freak, or so the other teens called him.   
  
Johnny watched as a light came on in Kyle's house. Kyle soon stepped out and walked off with headphones on. Johnny followed him with his eyes as far as he could and then got off of the roof. He snuck into Kyle's house and looked around. Kyle's house almost looked like his, bare and cold. Johnny found the door to the basement and followed them. He gagged at the stench of some smelly substance he didn't recognize. He found all sorts of swords and knifes and other devices hanging from a wall. There was another door that had a sign on it. It was too dark to read the sign, but Johnny didn't want anyone to know he was in Kyle's house.  
  
There was a squeaking noise and Johnny heard Kyle's giant boots thud on the floor above him. Panicing, Johnny flung the door open to be met with the stench about ten times or more stronger. He raced for his life, feeling people or things watching him, he heard muffled screams as he fought the urge to vomit. Soon he came to a round hole in one of the walls. He reluctantly entered it and ran until he saw a small light. He sprinted up to the light and found it only to be a smalle hole. He clawed at the hole until it got large enough for him to squeeze through. Being skinny wasn't as bad as the other teens made it seem. He found himself in his own basement and kicked the dirt back into the hole so that if Kyle did follow him...  
  
Johnny turned the basement light off (he probably left it on when he came down here earlier to bring up another case of beer for his father) and then hid next to the door. He waited in silence for hours maybe, waiting for any sign of Kyle. When he finally got tired and his head was pounding, he exited the basement and headed up towards his room where he fell into a deep sleep on his bed.  
  
No more than a month had gone by until Johnny and his father were evicted from their house due to his father not paying the bills. Johnny's father abandoned him and went to find a life elsewhere. Johnny was left to fend for himself. He wondered if Kyle could help him out any, no matter how creepy he was. Johnny ( who had been staying inside the house anyways) went over in the dead of a sleepless night to Kyle's house. He knocked on the door and Kyle opened it. He had a few cuts on his hand and one long one across his cheek.   
  
"What do you want," Kyle asked not opening the door more than a crack.  
  
"I need some help. We got evicted and my old man split on me."  
  
Kyle stood there for a moment. The tension between the two was overwhelming. Kyle opened the door all the way and let Johnny inside. Johnny saw everything was still the same way it was when he had gone in there over a month ago.   
  
"I'm getting tired of this burden. Those stupid figurines always telling me what to do. I don't have the nerve to do it anymore and I certainly can't do it to myself. I need you to do something for me."  
  
Johnny gave Kyle a confused look as he looked at the comic that laid on a desk in the corner of the room. Kyle pulled out a gun and handed t to Johnny.   
  
"I hate to put this burden on you little Johnny, but I want you to do this to me," he made a gun gesture to his head mouthed "bang".  
  
"NO! I can't kill you. I'm in enough shit as it is already! I can't afford going to prison for killing a guy," Johnny protested as he tried to give the gun back to Kyle. Kyle wouldn't take it and turned the gun around in Johnny's hands. Struggling to get rid of the gun, Johnny pulled the trigger. It happened so fast, Johnny didn't even realize it until he felt the blood splatter hit his face and arms. Kyle hit the ground with a hard thud and frightened at what he had just done, Johnny fled the house.   
  
5 YEARS LATER...  
  
After running for what seemed like forever, Johnny had started to lose all of his memories. He couldn't remember his mother except that she was nice. He couldn't remember his father at all. He didn't even remember who Kyle was after awhile. Soon, all he remembered was the name Johnny and the nickname Nny. He felt the sudden urge to kill people when they made fun of him and he moved unknowingly back into his old neighborhood into house 777.  
  
Soon, he noticed that a family had inhabited the house next to him. As he was torturing some people, one of them decided to fight until his last breath, leaving Johnny (who was used to this) cut and bleeding. He broke in through the window on the top floor for no reason except that he saw toys in the window and might be able to scare a small child. He went into the bathroom and started rumagging through the cabinet. Frusterated, he didn't notice the small boy behind him.   
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE," he shouted as he squeezed the contents of a tube out onto the floor. He turned around at the sound of a small "squeek". Standing behind him with a small bear with an enlarged head was a little boy.  
  
Those JTHM know where this goes now. Yes, the bear is the one Johnny sold to the happy couple who are now Squee's parents. Please read and review. 


End file.
